Beginnings
by PRWriter
Summary: New Morphing Masters are about to be chosen. After witnessing his father's death at the hands of Dark Specter, Zordon of Eltar has lost all confidence in continuing the family legacy and becoming a Morphing Master like his father before him. With the thre
1. Prolouge

Centuries ago, the forces of Good and Evil met in a great battle. The wizard Zordon led the forces of good, against a powerful witch called Rita Repulsa, who wanted to rule the universe with her forces of evil. Both sides fought with great strength, but the war ended in a tie. So Zordon and Rita made a deal. They would both flip coins to decide who was the victor of the war. Whoever made the best three tosses out of the five would win. The loser would be locked away for eternity.

Of course, Zordon did not want to risk the safety of the universe on five coins… unless they were magic coins! With his five special coins, Zordon was the victor of the coin toss. However, Rita Repulsa would not stand defeated, she still had one last trick up her sleeve. Before she was imprisoned, she used her magic to trap Zordon in another dimension. Rita and her wicked friends were dropped into an intergalactic dumpster, and flung into outer space.


	2. Frightened

It was almost time for the naming of the Morphing Masters, and Zordon's feelings towards the whole ordeal frightened him. No. Wrong word, Zordon figured. Frightened was the way he had felt when he'd witnessed his father's demise at the hands of Dark Specter, the monarch of all that had been designated evil by the forces of good. It was the second time he'd witnessed death. The first time he couldn't remember, for his mother had passed while delivering him at birth. But his father's death, was an image which had been burned into his brain, and he would see that occurrence in hid mind, forever.

It was on the fateful day that his father had taken him to Dulcea Pond to catch Jiff Riffs, and strange type of sea creature only known to exist on Eltar. The experience had fascinated him at first, for he had never seen a Jiff Riff so close, because the Eltar Safety Commission had passed a law disobeying children near the lake unaccompanied by their guardian, and with his father preoccupied with saving the universe, he rarely got the chance to go. The law had angered many, who allowed their children leisure time to swim by themselves, and many took advantage of blaming the law on its source. A ten year old boy had drown in the lake, and although witnesses had confirmed the boy's demise… the rescue team never located a body. The boy was the only known offspring of one of the richest empires in the galaxy, the Zedd family. Lord Baale Zedd pushed the Commission to pass the law, and it was soon enacted soon after.

If Zordon would have known that the lake would see the death of another, he would have tried to stop it, but he knew that it wasn't worth thinking about, because it was impossible. The final moments of happiness, Zordon finally held a Jiff Riff in his hands as the amphibian creature wiggled around. Zordon tossed the creature back into the water, and grinned at his father. Then the unthinkable happened. IMMEDIATELY, a demonic voice echoed, it's vibration flying over the lake. Chills crawled down Zordon's back, as the wind blew his hair in every direction. MOVE ASIDE BOY.

Zordon instantly, and obediently moved off to the side, leaving his father to face the menacing creature on his own. He would often wonder later if leaving his father's side was the mistake he made, but knew that he would have fell victim to the creature as well. As he stood there facing the two, he'd never been as frightened as he was then, he tried not to stare at the creature, but he knew of it from the detailed description his father had given him. It was Dark Specter.

The creature was covered by what appeared to be molten rock which was broken apart showing lava veins flowing in between the breaks. The demonic face of the creature glowed with envy. YOU FOOL. The dark creature raised his monstrous arms towards the powerful Morphing Master who stood vigilantly as if he expected the next move. Blinding red bolts of energy exited the creature's fingers and shot across the lush green grass like sorceress lightning. It struck the Morphing Master, entrapping his body with its energy.

The man glanced at Zordon, and smiled at him as if nothing bad was happening. He turned back towards Dark Specter and raised his arms towards the sky. He held this pose for what seemed like a lifetime, allowing the creature to inflict pain upon him. Zordon stood back, confused that his father wasn't trying to defend himself against Dark Specter, and it wouldn't be until much later when he'd learn his father's reasoning.

Dark Specter laughed maniacally. YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC ARMADA OF MORPHING MASTERS HAVE BEEN HUNTING MY LEGIONS FOR DECADES. RUINING MY PLANS, AND THREATENING MY VERY EXISISTENCE. AND NOW I HAVE THE POWER YOU FOOL! THE MORPHING GRID CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!

Zordon covered his eyes praying that the disaster was only a nightmare. Part of him wanted to run, afraid that he'd be next to face the creature's wrath. He knew inside that he couldn't leave his father, so he glanced around hoping to see someone who could provide help. But the park was empty, no one came anymore after the law had been passed. There was no hope. And then it was over. Dark Specter growled with pleasure and vanished into thin air, as his victim fell to the ground lifelessly. Zordon rushed over to his father's scorched body and bent to the ground.

"Papa?" he asked quietly.  
No answer.

"Papa, come on… let's go and catch more Jiff Riff, I know I can catch one this time. You've taught me so well,"

Getting no response again, the boy buried his face into the defeated Morphing Master's chest. It smelled of smoke, and burned flesh. It smelled evil. It was then that Zordon came to the terrifying realization that he was alone. He was frightened.

It had been five years since the death of his father, and Zordon been enrolled into the Morphing Master Academy under the protective watch of his father's close friends, and those who had served on the Morphing Master team with him. The Academy was entering a new age of technology, and it was time to choose five replacements for the current Masters. Many students had been trained to master the Morphing Grid, and some were successful, but many were sent back to their homes empty handed. Zordon had been promised a lifetime home at the Academy, successful or not, and many resented him for his special treatment.

Besides training, Zordon had been known to receive most of the errands from the Academy Headmaster. On that very day he'd been assigned to deliver a message to a girl in the female dormitories, a place were boys were never allowed to go. Many of the other male students often joked with Zordon, telling him that he must have had a girlfriend. All of these thoughts flooded Zordon's head as he walked down the long corridor leading to the girl's dormitories. His thoughts turned to the skylines of Eltar, which were beginning to prosper as time went on and he wished his father could have seen how so much changed in five years.

He found himself standing outside of the room number he'd been directed to, and brought his hand up to the door. As he knocked he wondered who would greet him, for he'd never seen all of the girls in the academy, but when the door finally opened he was enchanted. The girl who stared back at him had shoulder length brown hair, she wore a dark brown head wrap, her locks flowing over the sides. Her dark brown eyes were beautiful, and the smile that she gave him almost lifted him off of the ground.

"Uh," he stuttered, the envelope shaking in his hand. "I have a letter for you, it's from your parents,"

"My parents?" the girl asked.

Her tone sounded confused, as if she wondered why she'd be receiving a letter from her parents of all people. But she smiled again and took the letter from Zordon.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked. 

"Inside?" Zordon thought. "I don't think I'm supposed to come inside,"

"Oh come on!" she laughed. "It's not like the Morphing Masters are going to find out about it, and besides you are the messenger,"

Zordon thought of the consequences of him being caught inside of her room, but then again, she was right. He was the messenger, and he had an excuse for being there.

"Well, since you put it that way," he said. "I guess I can come in for a little bit,"

Why would she want me to come into her room? He thought. He'd never been invited into anyone's room, much less a girl's. The very occurrence made him feel special, as if he was experiencing something that none had ever experienced before.

The girl led him into her room, and motioned for him to sit down. He looked around, and was amazed by the way she had decorated it. The walls were a light purple, and across them were golden stripes that reminded Zordon of vines intertwining. 

"I see you like the color purple," Zordon said nervously. 

She laughed, standing at the side of a table, making him a glass of tea. The letter lay at her side. She'd never seen him before, and he was so attractive, although she knew such thoughts weren't supposed to be running through her mind at her stage of training. But she couldn't help but think of him. Many of girls felt the same about the other boys in the Academy. It was natural, something that the instructors could never fully ban.

"Why did you ask me inside?" Zordon asked, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

She thought for a minute. "Well, maybe I want to get to know you… or maybe I'm planning on kidnapping you," she laughed.

Her joke brought a smile to Zordon's face. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. "I guess that would be a bad thing,"

She grinned at his response, happy that he couldn't see her. She was glad that they were getting along so well, because she hated it when the other boys acted shy in front of her during their training cessions. She hated the fact that she'd never been paired with this boy before.

Zordon watched her every movement, and even though her back was turned to him, he could picture her hands mixing the tea, carefully. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. When she finally turned around, he turned away, hoping she wouldn't notice he'd been looking at her.

"Here is your tea," she said carefully.

"Thank you," Zordon responded. He took the tea and drank it carefully, letting it slowly pour down his throat. It was like she might make him leave when he was finished. He studied her as she sat across from her, the way she sat gracefully, holding her tea and sipping it, smiling every time.

"Are you a Morphing Master hopeful?" the girl asked him.

Zordon thought for a moment, wondering if he should spill everything to the girl. Wondering if he should reveal how his father died, something he revealed only to the Morphing Master elders, and had been forbidden to reveal to others. This girl had some sort of enchantment over him that made him want to reveal all to her. He knew he could get into tons of trouble if he revealed such things. It would cause an uproar between the students, because many had been taught to believe that Dark Specter had fled into lost galaxies in fear of the Morphing Masters.

The girl smiled at him as he sat there in silence. She was afraid she'd been asking too many questions, and figured she'd scared him from answering them. But then again, she could always tell him about her, and hopefully he would retaliate and start talking.

"I'm a hopeful, I've been here since I was two years old. My parents are delegates of the Cimmerian Planet senate. Although they are planning not to run this year when their term is up. I really hope I get into the Morphing Masters though, it'd be the experience of a lifetime,"

Zordon sat, listening as she described her life, wishing he had a background as interesting as hers. He was parentless, he had no family. He'd been living in the Academy since he was five. And he'd been teased his whole life for getting special treatment, and he couldn't tell those who bullied him that he'd seen Dark Specter murder his father. He didn't have many friends, save for a few. He was somewhat glad that the girl didn't know him.

"I'm a hopeful too," he finally responded.

"Great,"

He smiled at her and sat his tea to the side. "I need to go, I completely forgot that Master Ziah wanted me to send out messages to some instructors," he lied.

Part of him wanted to get out of there, as much as he hated it. He couldn't risk the chance of saying something he would regret, and the power that she had over him was strange. He stood and bowed before her, trying to act his lie the best he knew how.

"Oh," she responded.

He could tell she was disappointed through the tone of her voice, which made him regret lying. But he couldn't get out of it now, but he hoped that he would see her again. As he headed towards the door, he heard her speak once more.

"What's your name?" she asked innocently.

Think fast Zordon. He thought. Obviously giving her his real name would be a mistake if he wanted to keep his past with the students a secret from her. He couldn't lie to her because she could look it up in the student directory.

"Uh… my friends call me Z," he answered finally.

"Z…" she answered. "I like that, it has a nice sound to it,"

"Yeah, I guess," Zordon responded.

"It was nice meeting you Z,"

"You too," he said quickly, closing the door and hurrying back towards the main entrance to the Academy.

The girl frowned and went back into her room, wondering why he hadn't asked for her name. She glanced over to the stand on which her letter rested. Walking over, she picked it up and beginning reading.

_My dearest Rita,_

I'm afraid times are growing rough on the Cimmerian Planet. The Galactic Senate is in an uproar, and many fear that the United Alliance of Evil are going to strike terror upon the galaxy. It was a wise choice for your father and myself not to run for the senate again. We have decided to flee into safety, and we're brining you with us. This is only for you own good, and we don't want you to fall victim to what ever may happen.  
Your father had found a small planet in the M-51 Galaxy, not many settlers are there, but it is mostly ignored by many. I know that your aspirations to be a Morphing Master are greater than anything, but your safety is much more important to your father and I. Please forgive us Rita, we don't want to make you give up your dreams, but we have no choice. I have forwarded a letter to your head master for your release. We'll be there to fetch you in the morning.

_With much love, from your father and I_

Razul and Raliegh Repulsa

Rita crumbled the letter in her hands, as tears begin to stroll down her eyes. She knew her parents meant well, but as she looked around, she knew that leaving behind the Morphing Master Academy would be the toughest thing she'd ever face. She was frightened.

**  
To Be Continued…**


End file.
